


Show Me

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Time, Oral, Oral Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: A direct continuation of the end of 2x02. Nicole shows Waverly all about the joys of makeup sex (and sex in general).





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr for more! I write lots of stuff.

The moment she slides her forearms beneath Waverly’s knees and hoists her up into the air, Nicole knows she’s a goner.

It’s not a surprise. To tell the truth, she’s known since the first time she walked into Shorty’s and saw Waverly behind the scarred up old bar, glowing in that soggy, clingy tank top and wearing the sunshine right on her face. And really, what more could she possibly want? Things have been strained recently, but at the end of the day, that smile—Waverly’s smile—is worth it. Always worth it.

And Waverly’s kisses? Even more worth it. Waverly’s lips are so warm and sweet and greedy against hers that Nicole’s knees buckle. She tips Waverly back onto the bed sooner than she’d been planning, just because her legs have turned to jelly. When Waverly’s teeth nip at her lower lip, she practically melts. Waverly tastes like Waverly again, at least for now. (The new flavor, Nicole has noticed, comes and goes. Maybe it’s a new brand of lipgloss? Maybe she should buy Waverly a replacement as a gift.)

But that doesn’t matter right now, and she doesn’t have time to think about it, because Waverly’s tongue is sliding against hers and Waverly’s hands are running up along her back to try and unfasten her bra. She’s struggling just a little, and Nicole can’t help grinning. “Need a hand?”

Waverly gives an adorable snort, a familiar look of determination fixing on her face. Her nose wrinkles, but then she smiles and makes a noise of satisfaction as the hooks come undone.

Nicole shrugs out of her shirt and bra quicker than she’d intended. She knows this is their first time— _ Slow, _ she reminds herself,  _ slow down this runaway train _ —but she doesn’t have the patience to make a show of it. She’s let Waverly set the pace for the physical part of their relationship from the start, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t eager as hell.

Waverly’s eyes darken, a look that’s all lust. When she props herself up and takes a nipple between her lips, Nicole gasps in surprise. She wasn’t expecting such boldness, but she sees no reason to complain. Waverly wouldn’t be Waverly without jumping into something new headfirst.

While Waverly’s tongue lashes her nipple, sending sparks down her spine, Nicole busies herself tugging off the rest of Waverly’s clothes. They’re a bit hard to remove, mostly because Waverly doesn’t want to peel away from her, but she manages—sort of. There’s an awkward moment when Waverly’s knee digs into her side, and a much sexier moment where Waverly’s thigh rides high between her legs. But eventually, while Waverly’s scattering kisses across her sternum to reach her other breast, Nicole manages to pull Waverly’s bra off too.

Slowing down suddenly isn’t as much of a problem. Looking down at Waverly’s bare upper body—soft breasts, slender shoulders, graceful collarbone—Nicole is stunned, just as lovestruck as she’d been when their eyes first met. But Waverly’s beauty isn’t as nearly as overwhelming as the fact that this vision is all for her. For them.

Waverly is entirely focused on her. Not on whether she’s an Earp or not, not on Wynonna, not on all the supernatural critters wreaking havoc or Black Badge or any of the other stuff Nicole isn’t allowed to be involved with. Right now, Waverly is all hers, and Nicole wants to make every second last a year and a day.

This time, she’s the one who starts kissing her way across Waverly’s chest to suck a stiff pink peak. Waverly’s hands run through her hair, pulling a few strands free of her ponytail, but Nicole can’t find it in herself to care. All she cares about is this. Waverly’s just about the only thing in her life right now that isn’t a disappointment. All on her own, Waverly’s enough to make Nicole feel  _ lucky. _

She wants to make Waverly feel just as lucky.

Doing her best to keep her hands steady, Nicole runs her palms up along Waverly’s thighs. They’re lean and sleek from years of gymnastics, but they’ve got a soft padding to them as well that makes Nicole’s mouth water. Waverly’s skin is all warm and silky, but Nicole can feel even more warmth radiating from between her legs.

_ Oh sweet Jesus, she’s spread her legs… _

Nicole isn’t sure what she’d been expecting, but this isn’t it. Maybe she’d thought Waverly would be a little shyer, it being her first time with a woman and all. She’d thought wrong. Waverly’s got her hands propped behind her and her shoulders rolled back and her breasts jutting out, and her legs are spread like a centerfold.

Trust. It’s utter trust, and if Nicole hadn’t already been over her anger and resentment before, it would have evaporated now. She can’t be mad at Waverly anymore. When it’s like this, just the two of them, her lover is an open book.

“Baby,” Waverly murmurs, pleading, and Nicole has to swallow down the lump in her throat before she can respond.

“Yeah?”

Waverly’s pink tongue darts over her lower lip. “Touch me?”

The request is plaintive but certain, and Nicole can tell without even looking that there isn’t a doubt in Waverly’s mind.

Nicole grins. She has to be the luckiest girl in the world. “Where?” she asks, moving her hand from Waverly’s quivering thigh to the curve of her side. She slides up, palming a breast, playing with the tip. There’s still so much they have to learn about each other’s bodies, but she has a pretty good notion of where to start.

Waverly sucks in a sharp breath.  _ “Everywhere.” _

Everywhere. Nicole’s own breaths grow ragged. She can do that. But she knows what Waverly really means by ‘everywhere’, and so even as she brings her lips to Waverly’s collarbone with the intention of discovering each secret Waverly’s body holds, she also brings one of her hands between Waverly’s legs.

Her first brush through Waverly’s folds is light, but her fingers come away wet. Waverly’s dripping already, and Nicole can’t help being a mite proud of herself. She lives for Waverly’s reactions, for the low, quiet moans she releases as she tips her head back, for the fluttering of her lashes and the pounding of her pulse in her throat. Nicole shifts her fingers ever so slightly, exploring Waverly’s soft heat, seeking out the most sensitive spots.

It’s not hard to find them. Every spot Waverly has seems to be sensitive, whether it’s the tight, clutching muscles at her entrance that Nicole merely teases, or the stiff, swollen bud of her clit. It’s firm and easy to find, and Nicole takes that as another victory, especially when Waverly lets out a whimper as she rolls her fingers over it. Meanwhile, Nicole busies herself trying to unlock the rest of Waverly’s secrets, scattering kisses over every freckle, nibbling at her collarbone and shoulders.

There’s a spot at the nape of Waverly’s neck that seems to drive her new lover wild, and Nicole’s eyes widen in surprise as Waverly’s hips push into hers, almost forcing her fingers in before she’s ready. “Slow down,” she mutters, nipping the lobe of Waverly’s ear and rolling her tongue over the stud in the middle.

“Don’t wanna.”

Waverly rocks her hips forward again, this time deliberately. Nicole doesn’t have the heart to deny her.

She slides one finger forward, and both of them groan as one. Waverly’s impossibly hot and tight around her, a seal of silk that ripples with each little movement her lone finger makes. Even with just one, Waverly is able to squeeze down hard. Nicole is in awe.

“You feel so good,” she whispers, a little shaken.

Waverly lets out a breathy laugh of confusion. “Shouldn’t I be saying that?”

“You don’t have to say anything at all.”

Nicole withdraws, just a little bit, but Waverly’s disappointed moan encourages her to push back in—not just with one finger, but two. It’s an even tighter fit, but that doesn’t matter, because Waverly’s so slippery and ready. Once she’s in, she curls forward, searching until she finds a spot that makes Waverly jerk and shudder beneath her.

“O—oh…”  Waverly sounds surprised, not just pleased.

“You like this?” Nicole asks, repeating the motion and pressing in harder.

Waverly’s muscles spasm and her legs start to shake.  _ “Yes! _ How… how do you…”

Nicole drops a kiss on her lips, one that quickly deepens. As nice as it is to hear she’s doing a good job, she’d rather taste Waverly’s tongue against hers. They keep kissing, and Nicole keeps moving her fingers, and the hazy thought crosses her mind that this must be something like heaven, because she can’t think of anything sweeter. Here she is, making love for the first time to the most beautiful girl she’s ever met. The rest is all noise.

It doesn’t take her long to push Waverly close to her plateau, but Nicole tries to make it last. She sees the signs—twitching muscles, shallow breaths, Waverly’s pretty face all screwed up—but she’s selfish. She doesn’t want it to end. Although she rolls the pad of her thumb over Waverly’s clit intermittently, she’s never quite as hard or direct as Waverly wants it because she’s afraid of everything ending too fast.

She keeps Waverly on her toes by kissing around her breasts, sucking her tight pink nipples to straining peaks, even kissing down that flat, perfect abdomen of hers and nibbling at the muscles there. Waverly  _ really _ likes that, because her pants become short, sharp wails and her inner walls start to twitch.

It’s only when Nicole is sucking a bruise into the skin beside Waverly’s hipbone that she realizes how far down she’s traveled. She’s close enough to catch Waverly’s scent now, heavy and sweet, and just the smell makes her mouth water. Waverly seems to have the same thought, because she casts down one of the most pleading looks Nicole has ever seen and runs one hand through her hair, giving her freshly cut ponytail a light tug.

“Waves…”

Once more, Nicole finds herself powerless to resist. She slips beneath Waverly’s knees, tongue already aching for want of salt. The sight of her fingers buried to the knuckle in Waverly’s body is incredible. Waverly is holding them in, almost pulling them up to keep them trapped deep inside. The pearl of her clit is pink and shiny and Nicole wants nothing more than to suck it in her mouth.

So she does. Waverly screams. It’s a good scream, a yes-more-please scream, and it’s accompanied by a sharp tug on Nicole’s hair. She doesn’t care. The pain is mild, barely noticeable. She draws the bud of Waverly’s clit into her mouth and rolls her tongue over it, light and slow at first, then faster and harder when Waverly’s hips start jogging against her. The taste is addictive, utterly Waverly in a way she can’t describe, and her mouth throbs for more.

Soon there’s a river of wetness running down her chin. It takes a hot second for Nicole to realize Waverly’s already coming, because aside from her spasming muscles, she’s totally silent. It’s like all the sensations have finally overwhelmed her and she can’t cry out anymore. Concerned, Nicole tries to draw back, but Waverly won’t let her. The hand on the back of her head tightens, a wordless plea for her to keep going.

So she keeps going, and going and going and going, licking and sucking and thrusting and curling and putting her all into it. She’ll have a hell of a crick in her neck later from keeping up with Waverly’s jerking pelvis, but she hardly notices. She’s focused, determined. She’s going to give Waverly Earp the best damn orgasm of her goddamn life, or she’ll turn in her gun and badge to Nedley and mail back her Lesbian Membership Card too.

It’s only when her cheeks and chin are stained and her hair’s half out of its ponytail from Waverly’s constantly shifting grasp that Waverly finally pushes her away. She blinks hazily, licking her lips. Waverly is a limp, trembling mess, coated in a thin sheen of sweat and panting to the ceiling through the widest grin Nicole’s ever seen.

“Criminy,” Waverly laughs, shaking her head with what little strength she seems to have left. “I don’t have a clue how you did that, but…  _ thank _ you.”

Nicole chokes back a laugh of her own. She’s proud of herself, but none of her previous girlfriends have ever thanked her for sex before. “You’re welcome,” she says, making a motion to tip her hat even though she doesn’t have one.

Waverly’s lips part and she takes a deep breath, like she wants to say something, but all that comes out is, “Nicole, I…”

She isn’t ready to say the last two words. That’s okay. Nicole isn’t sure she’s quite ready either, even though they’re fast approaching that milestone. “I’m glad you’re my girlfriend, too,” she says, offering Waverly a graceful out. “And I’m really glad we did this.”

Waverly rolls her eyes, and just like that, they’re back to normal. Sex hasn’t changed things between them, and in Nicole’s book, that’s a  _ good  _ thing. She’s already got a good thing going with Waverly, the best start to a relationship she can remember having, and this new dimension is just the cherry on top of the whipped cream… literally.

But that doesn’t mean she’s not hungry for more. She crawls back up along Waverly’s lean body, scattering a few kisses here and there, and Waverly’s more than happy to welcome her weight. She raises one of her thighs again, deliberately sliding her knee up between Nicole’s legs. “So…”

“So?” Nicole asks, staring down into Waverly’s shining green eyes.

“So… will you teach me? Because I  _ really _ want to learn how to do that to you.”

“Well…” Nicole bends down, pecking the tip of Waverly knows. “It depends on what ‘that’ is.”

_ “You _ know,” Waverly insists. “The  _ thing. _ The thing that made me shake harder than an earthquake and go flying like a—oh, screw it.” Waverly interrupts herself with another kiss, using her surprising strength to flip Nicole over onto her back.

Nicole’s eyes widen, but she doesn’t offer any objections. She just grins as Waverly starts kissing down her body, urgent and almost sloppy in her enthusiasm. She hisses, clutching Waverly’s head as sharp teeth catch her nipple. She has a feeling Waverly Earp is going to be a fast learner.


End file.
